The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling and filtering exhaust and other gases, by first bubbling the gas through a liquid and controlling the bubble size so that efficient cooling occurs. When the bubbles burst from the surface of the liquid, they create a mist that the gas carries through a long mist as they pass through an exit filter. The mist is sufficient to keep the fibers of the filter wet to prevent particulate contaminants from tightly adhering to the filter fibers.
Diesel engines in enclosed spaces such as underground mining operations are a source of contaminants that raise concern about human health when inhaled. Current filters utilize fibrous materials, but a problem occurs when the exhaust is saturated with water vapor, which may then condense in the filter causing the filter to become partially clogged. This increases the resistance to the gas flow through the filter leading to an excessive pressure drop through the filtering equipment. Another problem is that a bond is often formed between the particulate materials removed from the exhaust gas and the filter fibers themselves, causing the particles to tightly adhere to the filter fibers and making it difficult to remove the particles from a clogged filter. Cooling the exhaust and providing a filtration apparatus acting as a muffler, while removing particulate materials is desired. In enclosed environments, such as mines, the problems with diesel exhaust remain substantial.